


Temptation Incarnate

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aardvarks, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Patient (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Tease (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Sweetheart (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No beta we fall like Crowley, Oral Sex, Really cheesy pillow banter, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Unconventional Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Crowley is good at tempting, even when he doesn't mean to be. One evening in the bookshop, Aziraphale decides to ask some questions, gets some answers, and something else he's wanted for a long time. Ineffable silliness, fluff, nonsense, softness, giggling, loving, naughty shenanigans, banter, possibly aardvarks, and Crowley gets one hell of a surprise.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 334
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Temptation Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts), [theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/gifts).



> Happy birthday treat for Miele_Petite, with thanks to TheyCallMeDernhelm for throwing me one of the lines I used as well. 
> 
> It was meant to be a smutty oneshot, but the ineffable idiots just kept being daft and derailing things with their banter. I indulged them. Honestly even I didn't see the end bit coming, they kind of sprang that bit on me too.

“Do you do it on purpose, Crowley?”

“Do what?”

“Tempt?”

“Well of course I bloody do, ‘s my job, isn’t it?”

“I mean me, specifically.”

“You? You what?”

“Tempt me. Do you tempt _me_ ,” he took a measured breath, “...on purpose?”

 _“You?”_ Crowley asked again, wide eyed.

“That is what I asked, Crowley. It feels like you’ve been doing it for, well… forever really. Is it on purpose, or just sort of…” Aziraphale waved a hand vaguely at the demon’s sinfully lithe body on his sofa, “...a side effect of you being you?”

Crowley straightened up somewhat, face serious, concerned at the angel’s accusation. 

“Aziraphale, let me be very bloody clear on this point,” His golden eyes met the angel’s blue-grey ones, piercing in their gaze. “I never have, and never would tempt you using any supernatural wile at my disposal, _even_ , and I _cannot_ stress this enough, in case you were in any doubt… **_even_ ** if the fate of the world depended on it. When you initially declined to help me avert armageddon don’t get me wrong, **_I_ ** was tempted, to tempt you. To use my power to try to win you over, but I _didn’t_. It wasn’t right, it’d never be right to defile your will like that, Aziraphale.”

Crowley drew a deep breath and continued. “I did however use perfectly normal human-level tactics of persuasion that anyone could use to talk you round. But I promise you that I’ve never manipulated you in any supernatural manner, and I never want to.” Something was dawning on him, and his expression twisted into something more cautious, with an edge of confusion. 

“Aziraphale… how, exactly, d’you think I’m tempting you right now anyway? What do you think I’m tempting you to do?”

Aziraphale regarded him silently for a moment, and licked his lips, composing his reply carefully in his head first, before drawing up the courage to put voice to it. 

“Lust.” He simply said. “Ever since the first moment I met you, you have almost constantly been tempting me into lust.”

“Lust?” Crowley was incredulous. “Me?”

“Yes, which due to your insistence that it is not intentional, I must deduce is merely a side effect of your inherent lasciviousness and general, innate attractiveness as a person. Demon. Being.” He corrected himself in turn.

Crowley snorted and a smirk spread across his features. “So you’re saying that I’m inciting lewd thoughts in your angelic head just by sitting here being _me?_ ” He seemed amused and pleased at the fact, and damn him if Crowley didn’t lean back just a little further in response, slacken his thighs a little allowing his legs to inch wider, tip his head a little and lick his lower lip thoughtfully. 

He stopped himself suddenly and shook. “Shit. Sorry, that one was just kind of automatic. I guess that was a built in response to someone telling me that kind of thing.” He sat up a little straighter but still couldn’t persuade his limbs into an altogether decorous pile. It wasn’t in his nature. A sly grin crept across his face again though and he raised his eyes to meet Aziraphale’s again. 

“What about you then, what’s your excuse?”

“ _My_ excuse? For what?”

“Being all seductive at me, Angel,” Crowley purred smoothly. 

“ _Me?_ Being seductive at you? Preposterous.” Aziraphale was rattled. 

“So you’re saying that yours is an innate part of you being you as well then?” Crowley shot back, and couldn’t help but lick his lip again tauntingly. He _really_ couldn’t help it at this point. The angel _did_ things to him. “So you’re saying that we’ve just been being mutually seductive at each other for aeons then?”

Aziraphale was uncomfortable. “Well yes, I suppose we must have been.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable, Angel?” Crowley murmured, quietly. He scrutinised Aziraphale’s body language carefully for any subtext this time, and while using his demonic powers to _create_ emotions in others he had always placed as off-limits around the angel, using them to _detect_ those emotions was not. He wasn’t influencing Aziraphale in any way, but he wasn’t above using the skills at his disposal to read the room. He didn’t do it passively all the time, that was still a little unfair, but he could choose to reach out and read someone’s vague intentions or general state of mind. 

He could taste lust on the air, and he hadn’t created it. Well, not on purpose. The angel was lusting. The only other creature in the room was Crowley, so unless Aziraphale had carnal desires for a book (not that Crowley wouldn’t put it past him), that left one logical conclusion…

“It has for a while,” Azirpahale finally offered. “Because I was never able to act on it, for fear of what they’d do to us if they found out.”

“Aziraphale, if they didn’t make you fall for conspiring with a demon to halt armageddon, I hardly think they’d bother for you indulging a perfectly human desire with one, especially now that they’ve washed their hands of both of us, and think we’re immune to their punishments anyway.”

But lust was not love. Crowley couldn’t feel, well, _detect_ love any more. He could intuit its presence the way any human could, inferring it from another’s actions, nothing more. Aziraphale could lust after anyone without feeling actual love for them, at least no more than the generic wide-reaching angelic love he felt for all living beings anyway. He had to tread carefully. Crowley could feel love only inasmuch as he could have love _for_ another, well, one other - Aziraphale. Feeling love for another wasn’t the same as not being able to detect it. He wondered if the angel knew the subtle difference in semantics. He also wondered if different types of love were detected as distinct by the angel. Only one way to find out for sure. 

“You know I can detect vices, Aziraphale. You can detect love, right? And presumably other virtues?”

“Of course.”

“So I detect lust, envy, wrath, all that lot. Can taste them on the air. You detect love, virtues and that lot. What do you detect around me? Supernaturally I mean, not just inferring from how I look?” 

Aziraphale squirmed in his seat. “I suppose, and I’ve tried to ignore it for quite some time now, to rationalise it and pretend I was mistaken, but I get the feeling that I’ve been detecting love around you for a very long time, Crowley.” His gaze flicked up to meet the demon’s uncertainly, with a whisper of hope in that expression. Crowlely softened at the sight. 

“You’re not wrong, Angel.” His voice was low and sincere. “I can’t detect it but I can feel it, emit it I suppose. For you.” There, he’d said it. Finally. He breathed as if for the first time, suddenly feeling free from the weight of the secret. He waited to see what would transpire. He grabbed his cup of coffee and sipped at it to hide his nerves as he waited for Aziraphale’s response. 

“But you can’t detect mine?” The angel finally asked, voice barely audible. 

“Detect? No. Guess by process of elimination for all the other reasons you could have been the way you are around me for the past 6,000 years? Yes.” He set his coffee cup aside again and sat forward on the sofa, looking the angel directly in the face again. “Do you know why at the Ritz I toasted ‘to the world’, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale had theories on that, but remained silent to await the answer instead. 

“Because you _are_ my world, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale sat immobile as Crowley gave him space to process it all. He looked down at his hands in his lap. He looked up. 

“Damnit all, Crowley, come over here and kiss me.”

Crowley hesitated, then rose on shaking legs and crossed the short distance between them as if in a dream. He fell to his knees in front of Aziraphale where he sat, still not daring to touch, until Aziraphale took one of Crowley’s hands in his own, lifted it to his lips and kissed the knuckles softly. Crowley released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding along with a minute sound, like the merest fraction of a second of a whimper, if one imagined hard enough. 

He swayed forward, hips bracketed by Aziraphale’s knees where he sat in his chair, and tentatively brought his hands up to the angel’s shoulders. He steeled himself then brought his lips to meet Aziraphale’s. He wanted to kiss fiercely, to pour six thousand years’ worth of pent up frustration into it, but he couldn’t. Not yet. He kissed gently, brought his hands to cradle the angel’s face, to caress through his hair, stroke his cheek, to feel the faintest hint of stubble there. 

He slowly deepened the kiss, tongue pushing forth to explore Aziraphale’s. He lost track of time and all reality outside their small bubble of love. He was dimly aware of Aziraphale’s hands in his own hair and on the back of his neck, warm and strong, but above all - caring. The tenderness with which the angel held him made him want to cry. 

Aziraphale broke off the kiss after an indeterminable amount of time, looking a little concerned. “Crowley, your knees… here…,” with that he wrapped his arms more firmly around the demon and encouraged him to sit on his lap. Crowley felt slightly awkward for a moment before grinning and going with it, wrapping his arms in turn around his angel and resuming the kiss, relishing the warmth of another’s body against his. A warmth he never thought he’d be allowed to experience, a love he never thought he’d be permitted as such a damned creature. He nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck and left a trail of light licks and kisses there. 

“Crowley…?”

“Mmmm?”

“...Would you seduce me, dear?”

“No.”

“Pardon?” Aziraphale was taken aback. 

“Don’t need to, I’m already here, Angel.”

Aziraphale laughed and returned Crowley’s kisses once more. “Alright then you fiend, perhaps I should rephrase that. Would you ravish me then?”

“Absolutely, positively, and very…” _kiss_ , “... **very** …” _kiss_ , “...thoroughly, my love.”

They kissed a little more. 

“So…” Aziraphale was feeling distinctly awkward, “... how should we, er, proceed, do you think?”

Crowley chuckled. “Well probably not on this bloody tiny chair for a start. I mean I’ve done it in more awkward positions, in a wardrobe and a sedan chair for two, but I think somewhere rather more spacious and soft would be more appropriate given I’m not hiding from anyone’s husband right now. At least I hope I’m not, unless there’s anything you’ve been keeping from me, Angel?” He teased with a wink and a kiss on the nose.

Aziraphale found himself relaxing as he giggled. “Absolutely not, you fiend. And I do have a bedroom in the flat upstairs, although it could probably do with a quick miracle to air it out first. I never did get the hang of remembering to sleep like you do, dear.”

Crowley stood up, then reached for Aziraphale’s hand and helped him up, sweeping him into a standing embrace for more kissing, before regretfully breaking off and inviting him to lead the way. Once upstairs, Aziraphale took in the disarray of the bedroom with a twinge of embarrassment before miracling it to rights, banishing dust and damp, plus an inordinate amount of books cluttering up the place into a more tidy stack elsewhere in the bookshop. 

Aziraphale seemed unsure about what to do next. Crowley took his hand and kissed the knuckles gently. “Have you done this before, Angel?” he asked quietly.

“Well not as such, no. I mean… I’ve had offers, but I politely declined. No one was ever quite alluring enough to tempt me besides yourself.”

“I’m flattered, Angel,” Crowley laughed. “Well, you tell me if there’s anything you don’t like, if you want me to slow down or stop or anything. D’you know what a safeword is, Aziraphale?” 

The angel gave him a frank look. “I’m not a complete idiot, Crowley. Limited practical experience doesn’t mean I lack sufficient theoretical experience. I _do_ read books, you know.”

“Can’t say as I’ve noticed,” Crowley deadpanned, casting his eyes around the extra book shelves at the edges of even this room, before breaking into a grin again. “So, what’s your safeword then, love?” Aziraphale thought for a moment. 

“Aardvark.”

“Huh?”

“Rome?” Aziraphale tried, eyebrows raised, waiting for Crowley to remember.

Crowley looked blank. “No aardvarks in Italy, Aziraphale. Pretty sure I’d have noticed meeting one.”

“I asked you ‘still a demon, then?’ You scoffed at me and asked what else you should be, perhaps an aardvark.”

“Ohhhhh. Yes. Right. Yeah. Was pretty pissed off that day I think. Sorry about that.” He paused, trying to remember something then looked confused. “Can’t help but think we keep getting sidetracked here, Angel, sorry.” He wrapped Aziraphale up in his arms and peppered more kisses down his cheek. “Want me to divest you of some of this ridiculous clothing, Aziraphale?” he murmured softly in his ear with a gentle teasing tone, while pulling lightly at his bow tie.

“Yes please…,” Aziraphale whispered back, tugging at Crowley’s scarf in turn before slipping it from his neck. “What’s yours?”

“Mine?”

“Safeword.”

“Oh, um, aardvark’ll do me too then.” Crowley slid Aziraphale’s jacket off and laid it aside on a chair, then worked his waistcoat buttons one by one, pausing to unhook his fob watch and place it on the bedside table. He next undid the cufflinks and placed them with the fob watch, then slid the waistcoat off and folded it neatly on the chair, knowing how particular the angel was over his clothing. Next he removed his own jacket and waistcoat and shimmied his shirt off over his head. 

Aziraphale ran his hands over the demon’s lean chest wonderingly, then couldn’t resist any longer and bent forward to kiss the skin there, breathing in the familiar safe scent of the only creature he’d ever loved. “You really are devilishly tempting, darling,” he murmured, and caved into the urge to lick and taste, as if Crowley were the most delectable treat to be savoured. He licked up his chest, up that beautiful long throat, finding his lips and the demon’s aligned again, then kissed and tasted his mouth some more for good measure, while Crowley fumbled with his fly and wriggled his jeans down awkwardly. 

Crowley broke off the kiss to wrestle his jeans the rest of the way, toeing his boots off then collapsing back on the bed, trying to pretend he’d meant to fall on the bed all along, as he yanked at the tight jeans bunched at his ankles before jerking them free with a triumphant little exclamation as Aziraphale laughed and sat next to him to remove his own shoes rather more carefully. 

Crowley rolled over and pinned the angel to the bed with a mock snarl. “Making fun of me are you?” He undid Aziraphale’s shirt buttons and laid the shirt open over his broad chest, then reached forward and rather than kissing, blew a raspberry into the soft skin at the angel’s middle, making him laugh out loud and curl up in a giggling ball, batting at Crowley’s head playfully. 

Crowley kept blowing raspberries until Aziraphale was wheezing with laughter and finally gasped out “aardvark! Aardvark damn you bloody menace!” Crowley rolled back off him with an apologetic grin. 

“Sorry, Angel, couldn’t resist, no more tickling, I promise. Scout’s honour.” He made a feeble attempt at a salute, couldn’t remember how to do it and gave up. “Sorry. You ok now?” Aziraphale sat up, still smiling and regained his breath, shrugging off his shirt and standing to put it on the chair with the rest of his clothes.

“Yes, carry on dear, but no more tickling. Do your seductions usually go like this, Crowley?”

“Nah. But then I wasn’t madly in love with any of them either.” Crowley grinned up at him mischievously, then sat up and reached for Aziraphale, grabbing his hips and drawing him closer to the bed, then teasing the top button of his trousers undone. “Can’t help it when you’re just so gorgeous and stuff, Angel. You’re the only being in all of creation I can relax around and be myself, always have been. I don’t have to put on a show or be all aloof and mysterious around you. I can just have fun. You have no idea how good that feels. I can’t be like this with anyone else, Aziraphale. I just feel kind of drunk on it if I’m honest.” 

He finished undoing Aziraphale’s trousers and let them drop, before nuzzling up against his underwear fondly, nosing along the hardening length under the fabric then casting a sly wink up at the angel. “Still ok, love? No anteaters on the horizon?”

“No, no anteaters, Crowley. Go ahead, my love.”

Crowley hooked his fingers into the waistband of Aziraphale’s underwear, slid it down and off, then ran his lips softly up the angel’s length, just the lightest brush of lips on skin, making him twitch and twine his fingers into the demon’s short red hair. Crowley flicked his tongue out and licked from base to tip in one long swipe, then circled the tip with that wickedly wet tongue and wrapped his lips around it, sinking down with a satisfied moan, trying not to smile at the shudder and muffled curse the angel emitted as he took it all in his talented mouth.  
  
He rose up again and began to work his tongue in fluttering licks up and down Aziraphale’s shaft, flicking back and forth, circling the head and sinking back down in maddening repetition, sucking firmly then light, lips pushing, hand caressing his balls, keeping his head moving as he greedily took it all again and again. “Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice cut through his concentration after a little while. 

“Mmmph?” 

“You’re going to have to let me sit or lie down, darling, because I’m quite frankly going weak at the knees with all this.” Crowley lifted off with a wicked grin. 

“‘M that good, am I? Go on then, Angel, make yourself comfortable. Going to, um, make myself a bit more comfy too if that’s ok.” He tugged at his own underwear, and Aziraphale gave him an eager little nod as he laid back on the bed. Crowley pulled his boxer briefs down and off then climbed on the bed next to his angel and kissed him again, reaching over to stroke his cock as he did. “More sucking, or something else?”

Aziraphale was conflicted. “I very much want to say yes, but I fear I’d explode rather too soon as it were, if you were to carry on like that, and I’d rather experience more of you…” his gaze darted down to Crowley’s own length between them and drew a little breath. “May I return the favour?”

“Anything for you, Angel, better idea though…” He spun around into a 69 position so his own cock dangled teasingly above Aziraphale’s face. “How’d you fancy this? Then I get to carry on licking you as well.”

In answer, two strong angelic hands grabbed two demonic arse cheeks and dragged his hips into closer proximity with two angelic lips while Crowley’s eyes went wide, then wider still as those lips went to work, making up in enthusiasm for what they may have lacked in experience. He bent his own head to resume the titillation of Aziraphale’s length, wrapping his mouth around him again, and allowing his tongue to lengthen slightly to really start driving him wild. 

Crowley struggled to keep his hips steady and stop himself from inadvertently twitching downward in response to the very thorough licking and sucking he was receiving from below, although Aziraphale’s grip was fairly determined and was encouraging him to thrust at least a little, his own hips twitching upwards with each movement of Crowley’s head. He felt Aziraphale’s coordination begin to falter, first losing rhythm with his mouth, and then Crowley could see the angel’s muscles beginning to tense up with his impending orgasm, thighs shaking slightly, hips canted up and quivering. 

He carried on, increasing the pace slightly to encourage his lover on, sinking low to take him all deep into his throat, swallowing around him, thankful for his snake like abilities with jaw and optional gag reflex. Aziraphale let go of the demon’s cock to whimper and then cry out as he came with a long sustained shudder. Crowley swallowed it down hungrily. As Aziraphale seemed a little lost for words and recollecting himself, Crowley moved off him to lie beside, and stroked his own cock slowly while he watched his lover come down from his orgasmic high. 

Aziraphale had almost melted into the sheets in a satisfied little puddle of molten angel, muscles slack and a beatific smile on his face, love-addled eyes gazed over at his demon in silent thanks and amazement, struggling to focus. He gave a content quiet sigh and beckoned Crowley closer for a kiss. “Thank you my darling,” he whispered in his ear as they broke off. He glanced down at Crowley’s still stiff cock and bit his lip. “Would you… make love to me, Crowley?”

“Thought I just did, Angel,” Crowley smiled. Aziraphale huffed and tried to get the words together. 

“You know what I mean, Crowley.”

“You want me to penetrate you, Aziraphale? Just want to be clear here, if you can’t find the words yet I’ll need to find them for you. Is that what you want, love?” Aziraphale nodded, blushing. Crowley smiled, kissed him tenderly, then miracled up a bottle of lube. He grabbed a pillow and encouraged the angel to lift his hips up onto it, then nudged his thighs apart, squirted a little lube on his fingers and slid his hand down to stroke around Aziraphale’s tight hole gently, circling the ring of muscle, and then ever so gently pressing one finger in, watching his love’s expression carefully for any discomfort. 

Crowley went slow, massaging softly, encouraging his angel to relax, curling his index finger to begin rubbing gently against his prostate, just teasing until he began to moan quietly. He then withdrew, added more lube and added another finger, proceeding as slowly as before. When he withdrew again, Crowley rearranged his position to be on his knees between Aziraphale’s thighs, so he could stroke his own cock with his left hand while his right delved back again with three fingers this time. 

Aziraphale was writhing by this point, whimpering and begging for more. “I’m ready, Crowley, please, give me more, give me _you_ , please…” Crowley kissed his raised knee and shook his head with a smile. 

“Not yet love, I don’t want to hurt you. Four fingers first, then my cock. Trust me on this one sweetheart. Patience is a virtue isn’t it? Thought you’d be all about the virtues, Angel.” He winked and kissed his knee again. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and ground down on Crowley’s hand impatiently. With a soft chuckle, Crowley plied his skills until his angel was almost sobbing with the sensations. 

“Please, Crowley, please, I can’t take it any longer, I need you…” Crowley slowly withdrew his fingers and applied more lube on his cock, braced himself over his lover and pressed forward carefully, shuddering at the tightness around him with a low moan, before drawing his lips back and hissing softly as he sank incrementally deeper. Aziraphale’s gentle gasps of delight and frantically grasping hands encouraged him, but he didn’t let the angel rush him. 

“Let me lead, love. You can’t go taking all of this too fast, it wouldn’t be comfortable, shush…” He bent forward to kiss his angel thoroughly, and slowly sank deeper as Aziraphale whimpered underneath him. Fully seated, he lay above his lover for a moment, drinking in his beauty and the hazy, lust-lost expression on his face, smiling to see his angel so adoringly lovestruck and lost for words under him. He kissed him again, then waited for Aziraphale to come back to the present to check in. “I’m going to start moving now, Angel, is that ok? You still good?”

Aziraphale wriggled and groaned indecently. “Yes, damn you! _Move_ , Crowley! Damn it all… _fuck_ me.” The demon laughed and shifted his hips a little. 

“Didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Well I’ve got _you_ in me,” Aziraphale smirked. “I think that deserves a little celebratory expletive, don’t you?” 

“Knew I’d loosen up your tongue sooner or later, Angel.” He began to rock gently, then built up his movements, sliding back and forth a little, drawing more strained ‘fucks’ from his lover, and then picked up the pace. Aziraphale’s hands were around his back, drawing over his shoulder blades, then finding the secret spot by them where their wings would spring from, making the demon pause and shudder with a stuttering moan of pleasure at the caress. 

“A-a-a-a-aaaaangel… unless you want the remainder of the books knocking off the dressing table you’d better not do too much of that or you’ll have a sixteen foot wingspan flailing around in here. Maybe when we do this at my flat instead, yeah? More space in my bedroom.”

“Maybe I _want_ your wings flailing about in ecstasy?” Aziraphale teased with a grin. “Maybe I _want_ to see just how much you lose control while you make love to me?”

“You’re a bastard,” Crowley grumbled, grumblingly. 

Aziraphale kissed his nose. “I’m _your_ bastard.”

“Damn right you are.” Crowley thrust in harder, which had the effect of spontaneously moving Aziraphale’s hands from his shoulder blades to his buttocks in a reflexive action to encourage him deeper still. The demon drew back and then obliged happily and repeatedly, speeding up a little and growing bolder until with Aziraphale egging him on, he was slamming in hard and fast, his thoughts beginning to disintegrate into fragments at the euphoric sensations, feeling his orgasm building in the core of his being, white hot, urgent and inevitable. He gritted his teeth and began to scream out Aziraphale’s name as he thrust in again and again, shaking with the tension coiled in his muscles until his upper body froze, his hips jerking and cock pulsing as he came deep inside. 

He realised that Aziraphale’s cock had hardened again while he was being fucked, so brought his shaking hand between them to stroke him to completion a second time. It only took a few quick movements before the angel sobbed out Crowley’s name and spurted between them. 

“Was that what you wanted, love?” Crowley whispered as he lowered himself down to rest on Aziraphale’s soft body, not caring about the streaks of come painted on them both, just feeling delightfully filthy and wanting to revel in it for a little while before they cleaned up. 

“All I dreamed and more, darling. I do hope I didn’t disappoint compared to your previous lovers.”

Crowley snorted in derision. “ _What_ previous lovers?” 

Aziraphale was confused. “But you said you’d seduced people before?”

“Seduced yes, but they were jobs - work, nothing more. I’ve never had a _lover_ before, Aziraphale. It was just sex, nothing emotional about it at all. Make them feel good for a little while, or feel bad, depending on the circumstance, but for me…” he met his angel’s eyes seriously, “there’s only ever been you I wanted to love.” He kissed him slowly. “And making love to you was a whole different ball game, gorgeous. No one else could ever possibly compare. I could never relax, or laugh, be vulnerable like I can with you. No one else has known me as long or as well as you. Humans are boring. None of them could ever come close to you, Angel. No one.”

They cuddled a while longer, and Crowley began to drift off to sleep, nestled safe in Aziraphale’s strong arms, still sunk deep inside him even as he grew soft. He wished he could just stay like this forever. Aziraphale stroked his hair, his neck, his back, occasionally reaching down to squeeze his buttocks teasingly, and placed feather light kisses to the demon’s forehead and hair. 

* * *

He wasn’t sure how long he’d dozed for, but Aziraphale hadn’t moved an inch and was still holding him and stroking his shoulder tenderly when he woke again. Crowley wriggled and slid out to lie next to his angel. There was a snap from Aziraphale and suddenly they were both clean and fresh. Crowley rolled over and placed his head on his angel’s chest, taking comfort from the unfamiliar warm contact. He could get used to this. He snuggled in, burying his nose in the dusting of pale blonde curls there and wrapped one arm around his lover’s waist, squeezing affectionately. Aziraphale adjusted his own hug and kissed Crowley’s forehead again. 

“I love you, Crowley, and I’d very much love to be your bastard for as long as you’ll have me, darling.”

“Eternity is a long time to be a bastard, Angel. Maybe just on weekends and special occasions, eh? Pace yourself, save it up so you don’t over-bastard yourself all at once.” He grinned into Aziraphale’s skin and kissed his chest. The angel swiped at him. 

“Menace.”

“Demon,” Crowley corrected.

“Fiend.”

“As well.”

“Wily serpent.”

“Only sometimes.”

“Fabulous lover.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

“Fiancé?”

Crowley’s head shot up in shock. 

“What the _fuck?_ ”

Aziraphale gave him a teasing look. “Well that wasn’t in the usual range of responses one expects to such a question.”

“Not the fucking usual way of _asking_ such a fucking question, Angel!” 

“Is that a no, then?”

“‘Course it bloody isn’t, Aziraphale.” Crowley floundered. “I’m butt naked in your bed having just made love to you for the first time and you just spring that one on me, it’s a bit of a shock, that’s all.”

“Well eternity was mentioned a few seconds ago. I assumed you’d be amenable.”

“Of course I’m bloody amenable, Angel. Just give me a minute to get my head around it will you? Up until an hour ago I didn’t know you even loved me back like that.” He sat back, eyes wide and gazed around the room in confusion, head whirling.

“You are nuts, you know, Aziraphale. Just wanted to tell you that by the way.”

“Well we have had six thousand years to get to know each other, love.”

“Fair point.” Crowley was still somewhat bamboozled. He drew a breath. “Fine.”

Aziraphale looked disapproving. “Also not quite in the range of responses one would hope for.”

“Fussy bugger.” He pouted, then relented and kissed his lover again. “Right. Yes. I, Anthony J. Crowley, being of fucked-to-insensibility mind and body, do solemnly and eagerly consent to being affianced to you, my beautiful, gloriously ridiculous and very sexy Angel.”

“Marvellous.” Aziraphale beamed, then slipped his signet ring from his little finger. It fit perfectly onto Crowley’s slim ring finger, whether by coincidence or miracle Crowley wasn’t sure. He gazed at it, lost in wonder until he felt Aziraphale’s thumb under his chin, lifting it up and then kissing him long and slow, until they melted together again into a languid snuggle puddle. Crowley laid his head back on his angel’s warm chest, laid his left hand on those blonde curls there again, and started at his hand in amazement, every so often shifting his finger a little so the gold ring caught the dim light in a slightly different way. 

“Well…,” he murmured quietly under his breath, “... that was a thing.”


End file.
